


[podfic] i have seen nearly every city

by pprfaith, reena_jenkins



Series: we were emergencies [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bechdel Test Pass, Canon-Typical Violence, Female Friendship, Gen, Ice Cream, Movie Spoilers, Podfic, Post-Season/Series 07, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 06:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pprfaith/pseuds/pprfaith, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Buffy Summers and Natasha Romanov keep meeting. Eventually, they stop questioning it."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] i have seen nearly every city

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [i have seen nearly every city](https://archiveofourown.org/works/654174) by [pprfaith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pprfaith/pseuds/pprfaith). 
  * Inspired by [[Podfic] i have seen nearly every city](https://archiveofourown.org/works/765272) by [kalakirya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya), [pprfaith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pprfaith/pseuds/pprfaith). 



**Coverartist:**  [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/) **reena_jenkins**  
  
**Warnings:** post-season seven for Buffy, major spoilers for Avengers (2012), violence

 **Length:**  00:30:49  
  
**Download link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3  **[right over here](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/%28BtVS_AVG%29%20_i%20have%20seen%20nearly%20every%20city_.mp3) ** (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) **paraka** , for hosting me!)


End file.
